


Honeysuckle

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [51]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, Hotel Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, Teasing, Vacation, honeymoon sex, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: During the last week of their Honeymoon, Steve and Tony reflect on their amazing trip, and squeeze a little enjoyment out of each other before their dinner plans.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/468745
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my official farewell to summertime :( I'm gonna miss it. Also! Honeymoon content! I def wanna do more with their honeymoon at some point. H&M is probably on the backburner for a bit, because I don't really want to work with angst for a while, but I may drop some stuff in the superfamily phase when they're all cute and happy? We'll see. Got some other stuff to work on too, especially because October is coming up ;)  
> Enjoy!

Steve’s skin was warm, smooth against his. He still smelled like sunscreen and seawater, his face a little pink from the sunburn he’d gotten because he forgot to reapply coverage earlier. His hands—god they were so big—brushed down Tony’s sides, gentle, but warm, their heat leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Tony smiled, a small, easy smile, shut his eyes. His hands found Steve’s against his waist, laced their fingers together. He could still feel the waves carrying him off, leaving him floating and falling even though it’d been an hour and he was spread out on their bed, the white cotton sheets twisted into lazy peaks around him. It left him dizzy in the best sense, smooth and easy in a way that he’d only really become familiar with lately, that had been absent for so much of his life.

The ring on his left hand felt like a tether now, keeping him grounded, connected, as it so often did. He loved its subtle weight, the promise that it carried.

They’d been _publically_ married for almost a month now, actually married for two more, and it still felt unbelievable, felt like the reward for all of the suffering he’d endured his entire life. Every document signed with their hyphenated name was a reaffirmation, a badge of declaration, an honor.

Steve’s lips brushed against his neck, a series of kisses placed down his throat and ending at his collarbone. His bangs were hanging forward, loose and sweeping instead of slicked back like he kept them these days. They tickled on Tony’s bare skin, and he let out a quiet laugh.

“What are you laughing at?” Steve muttered, squeezing his hands where they were joined.

“Nothing,” Tony replied, his eyes drifting open, half lidded. “I’m just…just happy.”

“That so, Mr. Stark-Rogers?” Steve asked, shifting his position a little where he was straddling the brunet. The fabric of his swim shorts was a little rough, kind of starchy no doubt from stray grains of sand, but neither were particularly worried about making a mess in the bed. They never were.

“Yeah,” Tony replied, slipping his hands out of Steve’s in favor of running them up the blond’s sides, curving around to trace his abs, the ridges of muscle there, not as well defined simply because he was relaxed instead of flexing, the muscle pulled taught, but still impressive, beautiful, like every inch of Steve’s body.

“Even though our Honeymoon has been interrupted about twenty times?” Steve asked, amused. He shuddered a little under Tony’s deft fingers.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

It really had been interrupted almost that many times. They’d been met with every interruption under the sun during the last three weeks: emergency consulting calls, interview requests, fans spotting them, and even the weather had been an issue at one point. They’d started their tour of Europe up in Scotland, and arrived in Italy yesterday. They would be finishing the Honeymoon here.

Today had gone uninterrupted, thankfully. They’d spent the morning at their stretch of private beach after a lovely breakfast; it was a little after one in the afternoon now. They had a dinner reservation at one of the best restaurants here in Almafi, but that wasn’t until tonight. They had plenty of time to just relax, to just _enjoy_ each other, as they have been. Soon, they’d be back to routine, with projects and appearances and the occasional mission taking up their time.

They’d had a good long rest, honestly, first with living at the lake house and now on this amazing trip, but, there was always room for a little more rest, like now, sprawled out on the bed and feeling happy and sun-baked.

Steve let out an amused scoff at Tony’s words. He leaned forward, pressed their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss. Tony met it with the same easy enthusiasm, brought his hands up to cradle the blond’s head, ran his fingers through his hair. Steve couldn’t help but hum a little at his touch, at how good it felt.

“At least I’ve got you all to myself now,” Tony murmured, cupped Steve’s cheek.

Steve turned his head, pressed a kiss into Tony’s palm. “And what do you plan on doing with me?” he prodded, a suggestive grin slowly growing on his face.

Tony knew what he was getting at, could see the request in his eyes. Steve’s libido had always been hard to keep up with, and now that he was happy and basking in the glow of their newlywed status, it seemed to only have intensified.

Tony understood. It was exciting! Of course they’d been together a long time, and really nothing had changed (except their last names. They _shared_ one now, shared all parts of each other, had given each other a promise that would _never_ be broken, because they were determined never to repeat the mistakes of the past) but there was still a sense of excitement, of unadulterated joy that resulted in a spring in their steps and more than one case of heart eyes throughout their trip.

They’d had an amazing time on the Honeymoon thus far despite the interruptions. They’d visited several points of interests, including museums Steve had been dying to see for years, and Tony’s body was behaving for the most part too; he’d thankfully only had a few bad pain days. It wasn’t much of a chore to summon the energy to fool around with his gorgeous husband whenever he was feeling a little frisky between events. Besides, Tony initiated just as often as Steve did.

Tony rolled his eyes fondly, smiled up at him now. “I plan on auctioning you off for a new pair of Gucci loafers,” he joked, deliberately dancing around the subject at hand.

“A single pair?” Steve retorted. “I hope I’m worth a little more than that.”

Tony got an elbow under himself, sat up a little to give the blond another kiss. “ _So_ much more than that,” he agreed.

Steve let out a light laugh, and his face turned a little redder at the praise. Tony thought it was adorable.

The blond looked at him expectantly a moment, the unanswered question still hanging in the air, and Tony knew he had to answer it…eventually. He didn’t say anything at first, just stared back into Steve’s eyes until the soldier raised a brow. After a few seconds of silence, and Tony raising his brow in return, they both laughed.

It was fun keeping Steve in suspense sometimes, making him wonder if the answer really was yes. Tony had never denied him when asked, and the same was said the other way around. They were usually on the same page, when it came to being in the mood. It was one of the few topics they’d never argued about (except maybe the day…no. Neither wanted to think about that. That memory was better left behind).

Eventually, Tony gave his answer, and he didn’t have to say anything to give it. He gestured for the blond to lie down beside him, and Steve rolled off of him immediately, settled at his side.

Tony took the opportunity to switch their positions, straddled Steve’s hips instead. He bent down, kissed him again, just a short kiss, let his hands trace the soldier’s shoulders, the curve of his collarbones, let his fingers brush over his adam’s apple.

Steve’s eyes fluttered under his gentle touch, at the goosebumps it left behind. He was warm, maybe a little too warm, no doubt from the sunburn he’d earned, but the warmth of Tony’s body against his was still welcome, still enticing. The bed was extraordinarily soft, and Steve had felt his share of soft beds in his time with Tony, so that was saying something. It made him feel that much more relaxed, loose and easy, without the troubles that normally plagued his mind, his heart. He only felt like this with Tony, so content, so un-bothered. It was a miracle, honestly, that either of them could forget the world around them at any point in time, but they’d managed well enough the last few weeks.

Tony’s ministrations served to make Steve more empty-headed, let him focus on the here and now, just the two of them. He’d never tire of the intimacy, of the pleasure of just existing together. He knew it was only a few more days of this bliss, and then they’d return to real life, but he intended to make the most of this dream while it lasted.

Steve let out a content little sigh when Tony hummed in approval, and his hands moved up to rest on the brunet’s waist.

Tony brushed back Steve’s bangs, leaned over him a little, his knees spread wide around the blond’s midsection. “What do you want, honey?” he asked, his voice low and sweet.

“Whatever you want,” Steve replied, his eyes half lidded, filled with adoration.

The brunet chuckled a little. “Always the gentleman, huh?”

“What can I say? I was raised right, not like the so-and-so’s these days,” Steve joked, rubbed his back.

“Uh huh,” Tony replied. “Well then how did a gent like you end up with a troublemaker like me? Didn’t your momma warn you about us dark-haired types?” he asked, leaning low and pressing a kiss to Steve’s jaw.

“Actually, it was the blondes she never trusted. Ironic, huh?”

It was. Tony couldn’t help but laugh a little again, shake his head. “She truly was the smartest person in the world. Okay. How about you just lie back and I’ll make you feel good?”

Steve couldn’t say no to that. “Yeah. If you let me return the favor, of course.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from my husband,” the brunet said matter-of-factly.

That made Steve grin. It still made his heart flutter a little, whenever Tony called him that. He never could’ve imagined years ago when he met Tony that they would fall in love, that they’d share the rest of their lives together, that they would build something together. He was so damn thankful for it.

Steve leaned up a little, captured Tony’s lips in a grateful kiss. Tony kissed back with enthusiasm, a series of quick but deep kisses, which evolved into something a little stronger. Tony moaned into it, when it intensified, when Steve’s fervor heightened. He couldn’t help but shift his hips, grind down against Steve’s lap, against the slow-growing bulge against the inside of his thigh. The texture of swim shorts wasn’t ideal though, a little too rough in comparison to their touches, and the fluffy bed, so the brunet reluctantly broke the kiss in favor of sliding off of Steve. He brushed a hand through his hair, shuffled back on the bed a bit, set his hands on the blond’s legs.

“Spread these babies for me,” Tony ordered, though his tone was anything but commanding, volume low and dripping with honey.

Steve followed his direction without hesitation, spread his legs so Tony could fit between them. Tony crawled forward a little, and got to work, kissing and teasing his way down from the blond’s chest, tweaking his nipples, laving his tongue over the planes of muscle, slow and steady. He knew what he was doing, knew which spots to touch, how to touch. It hardly took any time for Steve to lose himself to it.

Steve’s fingers threaded in Tony’s hair, tugged at his scalp in the way he knew he loved, and the brunet let out a little moan against his skin. Tony’s hands tugged at the waistband of Steve’s swim shorts then, started to pull them down.

It had only been a few minutes of the scientist’s attention, but Steve was already hard, erection tenting the fabric. He lifted his hips so his husband could pull the garment down. It took a little finagling, but after a few moments they were back in the same position, with Steve’s shorts on the floor, and Tony finally wrapped a hand around his length.

Steve let out a breath, couldn’t help but shift a few inches, a hand bunched around the blanket beneath him.

“You ready for me?” Tony said softly, his touch feather-light around the soldier’s shaft. He let his hand slide up, thumbed at the slit, already a little damp, sticky with pre-cum.

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “Please.”

“So polite,” Tony teased. He leaned down, let his breath ghost over the thick head. “But only when you want to be.”

“I learned that from you,” the blond retorted, though it wasn’t necessarily true.

“I can think of some better things you’ve learned from me,” the brunet countered, and emphasized his point with a slow, wet lick to Steve’s cock. It pulsed in his hand a little, and Steve let out a soft gasp.

Tony didn’t waste much time from there, wrapping his lips around the head, sinking down on the length, slicking it up with his saliva. Steve let out a long breath, couldn’t help but roll his hips a little at the heat, the wet and soft cavern of the brunet’s mouth, his hands balled into fists at his side.

Tony took his time with it today, bobbing his head, taking Steve down deep and pulling back, licking up and down his shaft, jerking him off slowly. It was slow-building pleasure, deep and smooth, and Steve could feel his face getting flushed and warm, knit his brows together.

When the tip of Tony’s tongue swept across his slit, he let out a moan. “ _Fuck_ , Tony…”

Tony smiled at that; it was the reaction he’d been waiting for. He let his hands brush up Steve’s thighs and back down again, braced his knee with one hand and reached for his balls with the other, squeezed them gently.

“Ah…!”

Steve’s hips properly jerked then, chasing the heat, the slick slide of Tony’s mouth. It was sinfully good, always was. Tony had a way of making him feel like he’d never felt before, like every nerve in his body was on fire, was pulled and stretched to its limits and put back together again in a better way, a sweeter way. His attention was singular, intoxicating, even if Steve was as familiar with it now as he was his own body. He’d never get enough of whatever Tony gave him.

The brunet swallowed him down further than he had been now, let the soldier’s cock hit the back of his throat. His lips were shiny with spit, and it was practically dripping down Steve’s shaft, warm and messy, but Tony wanted it that way, shut his eyes and lost himself in it a little too.

“Mm…”

Steve’s fingers tugged at his hair, and it was the scientist’s turn to moan. It sent chills down his back, and he was getting hard too, could feel himself start to strain his own shorts. He didn’t want to touch himself quite yet though, wanted to leave that to Steve, like he’d requested. He continued his ministrations, sucking his gorgeous husband off at a measured pace, fondling his balls until he could feel them start to pull up a little tighter, could feel the thick cock in his mouth pulse a little.

As the minutes went on, Steve got a little more vocal, couldn’t help it. He was so warm, and every slide, every lick and touch sent waves of pleasure creeping up his body. The sensation was damn good, as it always was when Tony used his mouth, because he was way too good at it, years of experience leading him on, as well as the acute knowledge of Steve’s body, the way it ticked. He knew exactly what left the blond shuddering and gasping, what drove him to action, and what left him a pliable mess.

“Tony… _Tony_ —“

He was sort of in the middle at the moment, torn between taking a little more control, fucking Tony’s mouth properly, or letting himself sink further into the bed, letting the brunet’s sucking and teasing carry him over the peak. Tony’s tongue swirled across the head of his cock again and again, slow but insistent, and Steve couldn’t help but let out a whimper, felt that pit in his gut tug at his senses. There were goosebumps rolling up his arms and his nipples were hard, his breath coming out in little gasps at how good it was. He wouldn’t last much longer.

Tony knew it. He could feel the way the soldier’s body was squirming under his hands, could taste the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his dick, bitter but not particularly unpleasant, or maybe he was just biased. He hummed a little, partly because of his own satisfaction and partly to drive Steve a little more nuts, because he wanted it, wanted him to cum. Steve’s moans were some of the best sounds in the world, according to Tony, and he felt a sense of pride every time the soldier called out his name, because he knew no one else got the privilege. No one else got to see, to touch, to feel Steve this way, and that felt amazing.

Steve was feeling pretty amazing too. “Oh, _oh_ , sweetheart—shit, Tony, Tony—“

He was close, so damn close. Every inch of him felt tensed, anxious for it, ready to jump. Thankfully, Tony was merciful today, didn’t plan on teasing him. He’d done it sometimes, brought him to the edge and stopped, kept him there struggling, aching for it, over and over, until Steve couldn’t take it anymore. Steve had done the same to him too of course, and sometimes they pushed each other, made a competition out of it.

Steve didn’t think he could handle that right now, with the way he was feeling, how fucking ready he was to cum. He just—He just needed that extra bit, just a little more, just…!

He barely had time to whimper out a warning before the dam broke, and pleasure rushed through him like lightning, and he started shooting hot, thick cum down Tony’s throat.

Tony had been expecting it, of course, knew exactly when Steve would reach his limit, after so much time spent together. He pulled back a little in preparation, gladly swallowed all of it, licked and sucked Steve’s cock clean with little licks, careful of his sensitivity but not clinical by any means. His beard was still a little wet with spit, and his face was flushed, but Tony grinned when he’d finished his work, took in the way Steve was laying flat against the bed, an arm covering his eyes.

“That good huh?” he asked, voice a little rough.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, and he let out a sigh. Normally he was more than willing to keep it going, to have another orgasm, but today was such a lazy day, he felt honestly content with just the one. His heart rate was still a little elevated, and he felt adrift at sea in the best way possible.

Tony chuckled a little, wiped his face clean. He cleared his throat. “Good to know I’m not slacking in my marital duties,” he said.

Steve sat up, brushed a hand through his hair. “You could never disappoint,” he replied, pulling Tony forward by the arms a little.

Tony grinned at him, his dark eyes filled with affection, a little darker still with his obvious arousal.

Steve smiled back at him, brushed a thumb across his reddened lips. “Let me return the favor,” he said, and Tony nodded enthusiastically.

The soldier leaned forward, pulled Tony into his arms completely and turned them around so it was the brunet laying against the bed once more, his dark curls disheveled and standing in stark contrast to the white blankets. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead, another to his lips.

Tony smiled into the latter, linked his arms around Steve’s shoulders. “Love you,” he sighed.

“I love you too,” Steve replied, the words practically whispered against his ear.

He’d never get tired of hearing that.

Steve continued with his plan, which was to drown Tony in sensation. He left a trail of kisses down Tony’s neck, let his teeth graze the flesh, and sucked a hickey into his skin, well above his neckline. They were married now; he didn’t care so much if someone saw or guessed what they’d been up to. Tony was his, and if he wanted to claim him, he _would_.

His hands wandered, caressed, until they reached Tony’s shorts. Tony reached down to help pull them off, desperate to free his aching erection. He’d held off from touching himself thus far, wanted to leave that to his partner like he’d requested, but damn was it hard. He always got worked up giving Steve a blow job.

Either way, he was getting his reward now, because Steve’s hands slid down his bare thighs, one braced behind his knee and the other curled around his length. Steve’s hand was absurdly warm, and big, and Tony couldn’t help but let out a little groan at the first touch against his hot, aching cock.

“You just lay back,” Steve said, raising his eyes to look at Tony. They were deep and so damn blue, clear and beautiful, darkened by his dilated pupils. They still took Tony’s breath away on occasion. He doubted that would ever change. (He didn’t want it to.)

“Yes sir,” Tony murmured, exhaling a breath of laughter.

He earned a playful roll of the eyes for that one. “The things I put up with,” Steve sighed.

“The things _you_ put up with? Please, if anyone’s getting the short end of the stick here it’s— _ah_!”

Naturally, Steve cut him off by swallowing him down almost to the root, enveloping his cock in wet, intense heat.

Tony threw his head back at that; it sent a spark of pleasure right up the base of his spine, shocked his system. He didn’t think it’d take very long to get off today, with his mind clear and body relaxed and his husband’s hands, his _mouth_ on him. Steve had learned from the best—the best being Tony— and didn’t waste any time getting to work, his plush lips wrapped around the head of the brunet’s cock, teasing it for as long as it took for Tony to let out a low whine, to lose his sense of modesty and to stop suppressing his moans.

Steve pulled off of his cock with a soft pop, licked his spit-slick lips. “What was that about a stick?” he teased.

Tony covered his face with his arm, already a little overwhelmed. “Shut up, you asshole,” he replied indignantly.

“Is that any way to talk to your husband?” the blond chastised, licking up Tony’s shaft.

“I’m divorcing you. Three months is clearly long enough,” Tony insisted.

“But if you did that, then I wouldn’t have a reason to do this,” Steve replied, and let his lips wrap around the head once more, swirled his tongue for emphasis. It always drove Tony nuts when he did that, and it did it this time too.

“Fuck, please, please,” Tony said softly, fists clenching and unclenching, trying to stay composed.

There wasn’t necessarily a sense of urgency, but it was still just… _good_. He could feel his cock-head dribbling a little, and Steve licked away his pre-cum, took him deeper in his mouth, worked up and down the shaft at a pace that was half agonizing and half incredible.

“Fine, no divorce, honey, just—oh…!” 

Steve didn’t stop his ministrations to give him a verbal response. He simply wrapped his arms around Tony’s thighs, pulled him down the bed a little, let his legs drape over his shoulders. He pulled off of Tony’s cock, let his saliva slide down the shaft, before taking him back in. He let his teeth just slightly graze the brunet’s flesh, and Tony’s hips bucked up then, arousal shooting up his veins.

“Fuck, Steve—“ Tony moaned, his eyes shut tight. “More…”

Steve loved it whenever Tony was vocal in bed. He was always so well spoken in front of the cameras or during meetings, always knew just what to say or do. It was only when he was losing himself, either through emotion or sensation like now, that he got more tongue-tied, that he started repeating himself, saying whatever came to mind, whatever he _needed_. It was only in bed that he made desperate little noises: noises that the public would be shocked, scandalized even, to hear, but that Steve got to hear all the time, got to enjoy. The blond prided himself on turning the genius into a babbling mess on occasion, the fact that he _could_ do it at all.

He wasn’t going to drive Tony quite so crazy today; it always took a lot out of him, being pushed to that point, and they still had plans later. The soft gasps, the slow-building moans he was pulling out of the scientist were plenty for Steve now.

He picked up the pace, bobbed his head a little quicker, until the room was filled with the squelch of his spit slicking up the length, and Tony’s hips couldn’t stay still anymore, thrusting up into the heat, the smooth, wet channel of the soldier’s mouth. His hands came down, settled on Steve’s head, threaded in the golden strands of his hair, a little tight, desperate, but nothing Steve couldn’t handle.

“Honey, sweetheart, come, come on, I—a little more—“

It didn’t take all that long to push Tony to the edge. Steve played his body like a fiddle, speeding up, slowing down, letting his spit make the way smooth and wet, pulling off of his cock to lick at his balls, let his teeth graze over the sensitive flesh of his thigh before swallowing him down again.

Tony’s skin felt burning hot, his pulse elevated, the pool of lust in his belly sweeping through him, making his breath come out in little gasps. He was close, could feel it, couldn’t stop the whine from spilling out of his throat when the tension finally snapped.

The scientist came with a drawn out moan, aborted little thrusts into Steve’s mouth, the fingers in his hair tightening for a few seconds before falling slack, sliding down to the bed. Tony couldn’t open his eyes for a few seconds, coasted on the pleasure until he came back to himself.

Steve anticipated it all, of course, pulled back with seconds to spare so Tony’s load spurted all over his tongue. He swallowed the warm, thick liquid, sucked his husband’s softening cock clean, and took a few seconds to regain his breath.

Tony let out a long, content sigh, and reached down for the hands still bracing his thighs. He tugged on them, and the soldier followed, and laid at Tony’s side, took in his flushed face, the dreamy, relaxed look in his eyes that he always got after sex.

He let his fingers brush down Tony’s neck, hesitate just a moment before reaching his chest, gently caressing over the mess of scars on his chest. Tony didn’t like to be touched there too often, much preferred the light, wispy scars up his arm from wielding the gauntlet, but if anyone were allowed to touch those on his chest, it was Steve.

“You satisfied?” Steve asked, smiling softly, withdrawing his fingers.

Tony didn’t protest at the touch, just let out a little gasp. He trusted Steve though, knew he wouldn’t hurt him, not again, so he pushed away any inkling of negativity stirring in his hindbrain, focused on the softness of the bed, the endorphins still rushing through his body.

Steve asked if he was satisfied. Did he even have to ask? Tony was _so_ satisfied, with everything. He spent so much of his life searching for meaning, for happiness, and he’d found a lot of other things on the way, like responsibility, and heartbreak and strife, but he’d also found exactly what he was looking for, and was enjoying the fruits of his labor now. He’d saved the world, and Steve had saved _his_ world, and now they shared one together.

“Yeah,” Tony replied, reaching over to cup Steve’s cheek.

He regarded the blond fondly, took in every detail for the millionth time, as if he didn’t have the lines of Steve’s face memorized. He’d changed just a bit since they met, still looked young and healthy and unbelievably handsome, but there were one or two wrinkles starting to form, just visible when he frowned or smiled really wide. Time changed everyone, even a super soldier. Tony just felt lucky he would be at Steve’s side for it.

Steve scooted over a little closer, swung an arm around the brunet’s midsection and pulled him close, feeling relaxed and content. They both needed to get cleaned up, but the bed was unbelievably comfortable, and the time spent down at the beach was catching up with him now. He’d leave it up to Tony.

“So what’s the plan now, sweetheart?” he asked.

Tony hummed a little, curled his leg over Steve’s. He loved being here, in the cradle of Steve’s arms. They were both a little sweaty, and still hadn’t washed the last traces of the ocean off beyond the quick outdoor shower at the beach, but could he be blamed for wanting a little cuddle time? He didn’t think so.

The brunet got a little comfier on the bed. “Quick nap, then shower and get ready for tonight?” he asked, stifling a yawn.

Steve stretched, and shut his eyes. He nodded a little, nuzzled Tony’s neck. “Sounds good to me,” he murmured in reply, and settled in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please leave a comment with your thoughts! Let's discuss!


End file.
